


The Final Frontier

by sue273



Category: Porn RPF, Startrek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue273/pseuds/sue273
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m thrilled one of the stories I entered into the Cockybeast’s Fanfiction contest made it through to the final eight.</p><p>Written originally under the pen name of Bob Loving.</p><p>It's a StarTrek spoof using several of the Cockyboys' models and refers to recent videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Frontier

The Final Frontier

 

Space—the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Jaxson. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.

 

Captain’s Log - Star Date: 2513.3. 

After being overpowered by an unknown force, the Jaxson has been underway at warp seven for three days. We are currently entering orbit around Paraguay, a planet so far uncharted by the Federation.

****

Preparing for the worst and in the hope of saving his crew, Captain Jake T. Bass selects his most experienced men to accompany him to the planet’s surface, leaving the bridge in the capable hands of his lover and second-in-command, Mr. Cock.

 

“Kiss me and wish us luck.” He leans closer, puckering his lips.

 

“Is that logical, Captain?” The two men have never openly demonstrated their affections before.

 

The captain doesn’t hesitate, planting a passionate kiss on the Vulcan’s mouth and palming the bulge in his pants. “Keep it warm for me, Ricky.”

 

Ignoring the fact that the remaining crew on the bridge are pairing up and making out, Captain Jake heads to the transporter room with his band of trusty officers.

 

The men prepare themselves for departure.

 

“We’re ready to go.” He nods at his chief engineer. “Beam us down to Paraguay’s surface, Ty.”

 

Within seconds, the six men are standing on a dusty orange landscape, each of them tense and poised for confrontation. Two silvery moons are setting low on the horizon. A warm wind blows eerily around these nervous humans.

 

“Set your laser guns to stun.” Scanning the immediate vicinity, Captain Jake pulls out his weapon to adjust its settings.

 

“Hayden and JD, go east. Bravo Delta and Gabe head north towards the giant white sphere over there.” He points to a distant rocky cliff face. “Colby, you come with me to that cave.” 

 

Before they can move towards their intended targets, six bare-chested guards in human form appear out of nowhere and surround the crew. Each of the guards looks similar—identical in fact—dark tousled hair, a tattooed muscular torso and a downright sexy ass. 

 

The humans draw their weapons, only to find none of them work. Bravely, eager to protect his captain and colleagues, JD lunges towards the nearest soldier, wrestling him to the ground. He gains the upper hand, pinning him down and sitting firmly across his hips. The native life form returns his gaze, lustfully staring up into JD’s blue-green eyes. Hypnotized, as if under an erotic spell, sexual energy is drawn from the human, imparting strength to the alien. JD grinds himself wantonly, relishing the groans of desire emanating from the exotic creature beneath him.

 

Gaining control of the situation, Captain Jake grips JD by the upper arms, dragging him to his feet, and breaking the magnetic connection between the two in the process. The air crackles with sexual tension.

 

The humans are powerless to resist. Waves of desire crash through them, their emotions going haywire. Colby manages to scan the alien life force while they are escorted to the white spherical building, thinking his device has malfunctioned when his machine detects only one alien being among them.

 

He leans closer to his companion. “Captain, beware. We may be experiencing hallucinations. This solitary creature appears to have taken control of our mental faculties.”

 

Adjusting his growing cock and noticing the erections in his men’s pants, Jake shakes his head slowly. “The starship was powerless to resist this creature and so are we, Colby. There is nothing we can do other than obey.”

 

Once inside the voluminous sphere, each officer is assigned a separate cell accompanied by one of the guards.

 

Captain Jake’s cell walls are stark white, the floors wooden. Light floods through the sheer net drapes on one side of the room. Hearing the door secured behind him, Jake is surprised when he detects the presence of another. He turns, only to be confronted by the love of his life.

 

“Ricky! How did you get here?” Jake draws his lover into his arms, pulling him down onto the black leather sofa.

 

With a playful grin, Ricky captures Jake’s chin in his hand. “Never mind about that for now.” His tongue swoops over Jake’s mouth, coaxing a whimper from his man. “I missed you.”

 

The earlier sexual attraction JD felt for his guard re-ignites when he crosses the threshold of his cell. The room reminds him of a hotel he stayed in long ago, with dark rosewood furniture and walls, and a large mirror above the dresser. The guard closes the door behind him and stands observing JD with lust. Growling, he pulls him in front of the mirror, kissing him with fervor. Pulling apart to look at each other, JD hardly notices the man now resembles Ty, the chief engineer—the man whom he has fantasized about and jerked off to over the past four years.

 

Colby’s cell leads out onto a wooden deck overlooking the sea. In his eyes, the magnificent view truly is a thing of beauty. Dale, his best friend, is lounging in a deckchair, leisurely stroking his cock. His eyes close as he pleasures himself. Stepping through the open doorway, Colby sidles up to Dale. He pulls his throbbing cock out of his pants, in desperate need of relief.

 

Bravo Delta settles onto the comfortable bed in his luxurious cell, deep sleep only moments away. He dreams of a lean, blond boy slipping onto his bed, who eases out his dick, and sucks it into his warm, wet mouth.

 

Gabe strolls casually around the infinity pool outside his cell. The golden light reflects off the building behind him. He notices a familiar figure stretched out and dripping wet on the sun bed. He is thrilled to be sharing his prison cell with JD while they are staying on this most welcoming of planets. Not caring where the captain and the other officers are, he kneels beside this beautiful man—pleased they can spend time alone at last. In the throes of passion, Gabe fails to observe JD’s tattoo now says ‘Paraguay’ across his back.

 

In contrast to his companions, Hayden’s cell is gray and empty: an unwelcoming blank canvas. His accompanying guard pauses by the closed door, a little unnerved by what he sees.

 

Smiling, Hayden glances over the guard’s body. The angular tattoo of a heart monitor across his chest draws his attention first, before looking into the dark eyes of his captor. “Why are we here?” Hayden is the first of the crew to question their imprisonment.

 

His guard steps closer, chancing a smile at him. “Don’t worry. You will all be released shortly.”

 

Hayden glances around the plain room, still confused. Noticing the lens of a video camera in the corner of the room, he huffs with displeasure. “I object to being filmed, unless I can see the cameraman.”

 

“Take a walk with me, then? The guard flirts shamelessly, moving his body sexily as he walks towards the cell door.

 

Hayden eyes the tattooed letters etched across his back.

 

“Paraguay?”

 

“This planet. My home.” The alien seems distracted by the human again. “I live here alone.”

 

Hayden’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. “But you are many?”

 

“I have the ability to duplicate my form multiple times at once and metamorphose into a person’s most wanted desire.”

 

Still puzzled, Hayden paces the room. “You are in each of our cells simultaneously?”

 

Nodding slowly, the guard moves closer and places his hand softly on Hayden’s arm. “My name is Levi.”

 

“Am I seeing the real you right now?” Hayden definitely likes the figure standing in front of him.

 

“Yes. I don’t need to meddle with your mind, nor can I, even if I wanted to.” Realizing the truth, his skin flushes pink. “You are seeing your true soul mate.”

 

The two soon-to-be lovers walk along the corridor holding hands, beaming in the knowledge that they have found each other. Passing the doors to the other cells, erotic groans of pleasure echo from inside each of them.

 

Hayden raises an eyebrow and smirks. “You’re filming what’s going on inside these rooms with your other selves?”

 

Levi’s adorable blush arouses Hayden, making his groins throb and his knees weak.

 

“It can be a lonely existence living here by myself on this planet. I need some porn to watch until the next spaceship passes by. And don’t worry, your colleagues are more than willing participants.”

 

Laughing loudly, Hayden pulls Levi into a darkened corridor, pushing him against the wall. “You have the power to control a vessel and all its occupants, yet I have power over you?”

 

Levi relaxes when Hayden’s arms snake around his back. “I gain my power from the sexual energy I draw from various life forms. You humans are a potent source for me.”

 

Leaning forward, Levi trails his lips down Hayden’s neck, nipping on his collarbone, before lifting his head and claiming his open mouth.

 

The alien drops to his knees nuzzling against Hayden’s groin, his body hot with desire.

 

Much later, the two soul mates sit on a bench overlooking the deserted planet, discussing their future.

 

“Stay here with me, please.”

 

“Come back to Earth instead, Levi.”

 

****

 

After many pleasure-filled days with their perfect mate, the captain and his crew are well and truly sated. In a dazed state of euphoria, they prepare to return to the Jaxson.

 

Not wanting to be left alone, Levi packs a case with some of his belongings, gives his planet a farewell glance, and is beamed aboard the spacecraft with the other men.

 

Dr. McCoy checks over their physical and mental health while Captain Jake debriefs his men. Apart from Hayden and Levi, who feign ignorance, no one can recall the events of the past few days on planet Paraguay.

 

In the spirit of bonhomie, Levi is accepted on board the U.S.S. Jaxson, signing up to train as a new recruit. Freely relinquishing his control over the minds of others as well as the spaceship, he aims to become the best officer in the fleet.

 

That evening, Levi spends time with his soul mate in the quarters they now share, entertaining Hayden with his dancing prowess. Later, the two lovers settle down to watch the first of five very hot and steamy videos Levi managed to retrieve from his video cameras before leaving Paraguay. 

 

****


End file.
